Normalne porno dla normalnych ludzi
Każdy wie, że jeśli będziesz wystarczająco długo surfować po sieci, znajdziesz rzeczy które są po prostu nienormalne, a tym bardziej, jeśli umyślnie zagłębisz się w mroczne trzewia Internetu. Widziałem całkiem sporo rzeczy, o których wolałbym nie wspominać, ale o jednej rzeczy nigdy nie zapomnę. To strona o adresie "normalpornfornormalpeople.com”. Pierwsza rzecz, która mnie zdziwiła w tej stronie, to to, że nie znalazłem jej szukając dziwnych rzeczy w internecie. Link do niej wysłał mi mailem nieznany adres. Oto treść tego maila: "Siema znalazłem tą stronę jest bardzo fajna wysyłam ją do ciebie może ci się spodoba normalpornfornormalpeople.com przekaż dalej dla dobra ludzkości” Typowy łańcuszek szczęścia, chociaż link i ostatnie zdanie pobudziły moją ciekawość. Tego dnia, którego to dostałem, umierałem z nudów, więc upewniłem się, że antywirus jest włączony i otworzyłem stronę. Była to bardzo przeciętna, amatorska witryna. Odniosłem wrażenie, że twórców strony mało obchodziło sprawienie, aby wyglądała na profesjonalną. Wydawało się, że autor ma bardzo nikłe pojęcie o angielskim, a strona główna była niczym więcej jak długim, nudnym i niespójnym monologiem, którego już nawet nie pamiętam. Strona miała dość dziwny nagłówek, którego do dziś nie jestem w stanie rozszyfrować: “Normalne Porno dla Normalnych Ludzi, strona stworzona by wytępić nieprawidłowe orientacje seksualne” Brzmiało to tak dziwnie, że nie wiedziałem czy to serwis z pornolami, czy może to jakaś strona o eugenice. Ale skoro już byłem na stronce, nie mogłem powstrzymać ciekawości, przy czym walą konia “normalni ludzie”. Zjeżdżałem więc powoli na dół strony poprzez niekończącą się tyradę i… nic. Na stronie okazało się nie być żadnych linków. Już miałem wyjść, gdy zauważyłem, że każde z słów umieszczone na stronie było właśnie linkiem Kliknąłem więc na jedno ze słów i przeszedłem na stronę o białym tle z bardzo długą listą linków ułożonych w ten sposób: "normalpornfornormalpeople.com/ (byle jakie litery)” Przystanąłem więc na chwilę i zapytałem sam siebie: czy naprawdę chciałem tracić Bóg jeden wie ile czasu, otwierając linki, przez które najprawdopodobniej ściągnę wirusa, który zgwałci mój twardy dysk? Zdecydowałem, że pootwieram linki przez nie więcej niż jakieś pięć minut i zobaczę, co się pojawi. Otworzyłem jeden z odnośników, który odesłał mnie na inną stronę. Na niej znajdowały się kolejne linki zupełnie odmienne od tych, które widziałem wcześniej. Chciałem już powiedzieć w duszy, że mam to w dupie i wychodzę, ale jednak kliknąłem na trzeci z kolei link, po czym ukazało się okno pobierania pliku. Był to plik wideo i nazywał się „peanut.avi”. Plik trwał około 30 minut i pokazywał jakiegoś faceta, kobietę i psa w kuchni. Kobieta robiła właśnie kanapkę z masłem orzechowym, a facet chciał zachęcić psa do jej zjedzenia. To było jedyne co działo się przez całe pół godziny filmu. Oczywiste było, że kamerzysta musiał przestać kręcić i poczekać, aż pies znowu zgłodnieje, ale sam pies wyglądał, jakby nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Wiem, co sobie pomyśleliście: „Ale co do cholery to ma wspólnego z pornosami?” Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Widziałem może z dwadzieścia parę filmików z tej strony, a większość nie zawierała żadnych scen erotycznych. Gdy już obejrzałem peanut.avi, wszedłem na pewne forum z chęcią utworzenia o tym nowego wątku, tak jak zazwyczaj robię, gdy znajdę w Internecie takie pierdoły. Okazało się jednak, że ktoś już utworzył o tym temat – był to po prostu jakiś koleś, który też dostał ten łańcuszek szczęścia. Na forum spotkałem mnóstwo ludzi, którzy widocznie nie mieli do roboty nic lepszego niż przekopywanie strony wzdłuż i wszerz. Właśnie tak dowiedziałem się o innych filmikach. Większość z filmików nie zawierało dosłownie żadnych ważnych zdarzeń, czynności, nic. Były to po prostu ujęcia ludzi rozmawiających z kamerzystą w pomieszczeniu, w którym stało tylko biurko i parę krzeseł. Tak, właśnie to mam na myśli. Dosłownie nic. Ani na ścianach, ani na podłodze, po prostu pustka. Pokój sprawiał bardzo zimne, wręcz sterylne wrażenie. Rozmowy były po prostu zwykłymi pogawędkami o życiu zawodowym, największych przypałach dzieciństwa, tego typu rzeczy. Oczekiwałem w rozmowach jakichś odpowiedzi: co to za filmiki, co to za ludzie, o czym jest ta strona… nie doczekałem się ich jednak. Wyrwane z kontekstu, te filmiki nie miałyby nic wspólnego z pornografią. Jedna rzecz zwróciła moją uwagę: wszyscy bohaterowie rzeczy, które oglądałem, byli dość atrakcyjni z wyglądu. Wszystko robiło się jednak dziwne przy innych filmikach, które zawierały treści, jakie można by nazwać „erotycznymi”. Krótko opiszę kilka z najdziwniejszych plików. Jeśli zżera was ciekawość, może znajdziecie je gdzieś na torrentach. Poniżej znajduje się lista z nimi: lickedclean.avi Dziesięciominutowy filmik, nagrany ukrytą kamerą. Widzimy tam mechanika, który naprawia pralkę przez jakieś pierwsze dwie minuty. Gdy kończy, chwilę rozmawia z właścicielką pralki, a później wychodzi. Właścicielka upewnia się, że mechanik sobie poszedł, po czym nagle zaczyna oblizywać dookoła pralkę. Trwa to coś koło siedmiu minut. jimbo.avi Pięciominutowe wideo, prezentujące otyłego mima, wykonującego pokaz. Akurat ten filmik jest dość zabawny, zwłaszcza część, gdzie mim udaje, że przysuwa sobie krzesło, po czym udaje, że krzesło załamuje się pod nim z powodu tuszy. Przez ostatnie 30 sekund widzimy tzw. śnieżenie, po czym kamera pokazuje tego samego mężczyznę, tym razem cicho łkającego, ciągle w stroju mima. Jakiś ohydny fetysz? dianna.avi Ten plik trwa cztery minuty. Widać tam kamerzystę rozmawiającego z kobietą w pomieszczeniu, ale innym niż pokój z filmików z rozmowami. Ten wyglądał jak zwykły pokój, jaki możemy zobaczyć w czyimś domu. Właściwie nie wiadomo, gdzie film był nagrany, jako że Dianna mówi kamerzyście o swojej grze na skrzypcach. Później gra na nich, lecz ciągle ją coś rozprasza. Nie zauważyłem tego, dopóki ktoś na forum o tym nie napisał: w lustrze w tle filmiku odbija się gruby facet w masce kurczaka, który się masturbuje. jessica.avi W tym filmiku, który tak jak poprzedni trwa 4 minuty, kamerzysta stoi przed jakimś domem, rozmawiając z inną młodą kobietą. Rozmawiają o spływach kajakowych. Kamera co jakiś czas oddala się, pokazując ulice jakiegoś miasta. Jest w tym tylko jedna dziwna rzecz: nikt nie był w stanie zidentyfikować tej ulicy. Od Europy, przez Australię, po Filipiny, poszukiwania trwały wszędzie, ale nic to nie dało. tounguetied.avi Trwa 10 minut. Przez pierwsze pięć widzimy starszą kobietę obejmującą czule manekina. Później, w połowie wideo nagle się ucina, tak jak w jimbo.avi. Wtedy na ekranie pojawia się parę manekinów ustawionych w kółko dookoła kamery. Światło jest zgaszone i już nie widać kobiety, która była w pierwszej części. Od tego momentu, nie ma też dźwięku. stumps.avi Pięciominutowy filmik, na którym widać mężczyznę bez nóg, który próbuje tańczyć breakdance na macie do tanecznych gier wideo w pomieszczeniu, które wygląda podobnie do kuchni z peanut.avi, ale jest o wiele brudniejsze. W tle słychać muzykę z radia, ale jego samego nie widać w kadrze. Muzyka zatrzymuje się po około czterech minutach, a mężczyzna pada wyczerpany na ziemię. Oddycha z trudem i błaga osobę stojącą poza kadrem, aby pozwoliła mu odpocząć. Słyszymy jak ta osoba strasznie się wścieka i wrzeszczy na kalekę, aby nie przestawał tańczyć. Facet wykonuje polecenie. Słyszymy krzyk osoby poza kadrem, w momencie gdy filmik nagle się kończy. privacy.avi Kobieta z filmu dianna.avi masturbuje się na materacu w pokoju, który widzieliśmy we wcześniejszych filmikach z wywiadami. Tymczasem kaleka ze stumps.avi chodzi na rękach po pokoju w masce goblina. We wcześniejszych filmikach drzwi do pokoju były zawsze zamknięte, ale tym razem są otwarte. W pokoju jest zapalone światło, lecz na korytarzu jest ciemno. Tuż przed końcem pliku, widzimy jak jakieś zwierzę szybko przebiega przez korytarz. Ostatni filmik, który udało nam się znaleźć, to useless.avi. Trwa on 18 minut. Przedstawia blondynkę z jednego z filmów z rozmowami, lecz tym razem jest ona przywiązana do materaca w tym samym pokoju, co na poprzednich filmach. Próbuje krzyczeć, lecz jej usta są zaklejone taśmą. Po dokładnie siedmiu minutach, facet w czarnym garniturze i masce otwiera drzwi, lecz nie wchodzi. Zmiast tego, przytrzymuje drzwi i przepuszcza zwierzę, które przebiegło przez korytarz w privacy.avi. Okazuje się, że to szympans. Jest ogolony i pomalowany na czerwono, wydaje się bardzo głodny i zaniedbany, ma też kilka ran na ramionach i plecach. Gdy szympans wchodzi do pomieszczenia, facet w masce zamyka drzwi na korytarz. Zwierzę wciąga powietrze – zauważyłem, że prawdopodobnie był niewidomy – po czym wyczuwa kobietę na materacu. Zaczyna kompletnie wariować. Po chwili podchodzi do blondynki i bije ją. Atak na kobietę trwa przez przerażające, potworne siedem minut, po których ona umiera. Wtedy szympans zaczyna dosłownie zjadać jej wnętrzności i zajmuje się tym przez ostatnie cztery minuty filmu. Po odkryciu tego pliku, na forum zaczął się istny wysyp wiadomości. Ludzie dyskutowali nad tym przerażającym odkryciem dzień i noc. Jednak następnego dnia, gdy wszedłem na forum, ku mojego rozczarowaniu, okazał się, że wątek został wykasowany. Próbowałem rozpocząć następny na ten sam temat, ale wtedy zostałem zbanowany. Oczywiście próbowałem też skontaktować się z adresem, z którego przyszedł mail z linkiem.. Chociaż wysłałem mu aż pięć maili, nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Poruszałem temat normalnegopornodlanormalnychludzi.com na wszystkich możliwych stronach, ale ciągle dostawałem bany. Sama strona także została usunięta po chyba trzech dniach od znalezienia useless.avi – prawdopodobnie ktoś po prostu zadzwonił na policję. Jedyny pozostały dowód, że strona kiedykolwiek istniała to kilka zrzutów ekranu i niektóre filmy, ściągnięte przez ludzi i wrzucone na torrenty. Najpopularniejszy z nich to useless.avi, który zachował się w paru miejscach Internetu, takich jak strony dla sadystów. I nawet nie próbuj szukać jakiegokolwiek z filmików na jakimś forum lub stronie. Gdy ktoś je wrzuca, po chwili zawsze zostają usunięte...... PS: UWAGA! Nie jestem autorem tego tekstu. Oryginał pochodzi z strony do której link podam poniżej. Chciałem ją zamieścić na tej stronie głównie z tego że się nudziłem a pozatym uznałem ją za godną i ciekawą. Linki do tych porąbanych filmów (w paście ze źródła były do niej linki więc też je wstawię) http://normalpornfornormalpeople.com/index.php/videos/71-clean-avi - Clean (o kobiecie liżącej pralkę) http://normalpornfornormalpeople.com/index.php/videos/77-shack-avi - Shack (o rozmowie kobiety z kamerzystą oraz o tym grubasie w masce kurczaka) http://normalpornfornormalpeople.com/index.php/videos/81-impression-avi - Impression (o rozmowie kamerzysty z młodą kobietą o spływach kajakowych) Link do pasty z której zrobiłem upload na tą wiki : http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Normalne_Porno_Dla_Normalnych_Ludzi Póki co to tyle. Do zobaczenia. Sayonara D12 Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Miejskie Legendy Kategoria:Sadyzm Kategoria:Dziwne zjawiska